<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>February Blues by obscurial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436410">February Blues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscurial/pseuds/obscurial'>obscurial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chocolate, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oral Fixation, Somewhat, Valentine's Day, the usual banju dynamic, they fight but also kiss if that makes sense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscurial/pseuds/obscurial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>February’s always been Banri’s least favourite time of the year.<br/><br/>(In other words, a very indulgent Valentine's Day fic involving chocolates.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, side Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>February Blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for <a href="https://twitter.com/leplapin">hassan</a>. happy belated birthday, my dude! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February’s always been Banri’s least favourite time of the year.</p><p>There’s just something unsettling, something strangely uncomfortable about the way the weather becomes neither too warm, nor too cold in February. Even the clothes in his favourite boutique don’t appeal to him as much anymore. Or maybe he’s just fucking sick of all the couples everywhere. </p><p>From just his walk home from school alone, he spotted three couples making out in public, four cuddling on benches and one <em> especially </em> loud couple hiding behind a tree. Whatever they were doing, it probably could’ve been considered public indecency, but he really couldn’t be bothered to report them (nor did he want to acknowledge that it was happening in the first place). </p><p>Perhaps they were always there, but it really does feel like their presence is amplified in February, and it’s fuckin’ <em> gross.</em></p><p>Trudging his way into the dormitory, he slams the main door shut a tad harsher than usual, startling Izumi from where she was lounging on the couch.</p><p>“Sorry, Kantoku-chan, did I scare y--”</p><p>He pauses, grimacing in disgust. “Old man, haven’t you already passed the age where your dick stops getting hard?”</p><p>“Shut it, Banri,” Sakyo mutters, swiftly tugging his trenchcoat over his lap as he adjusts his position on the couch, trying his best not to self-implode from embarrassment. Izumi buries her forehead into his shoulder, completely ashamed, hands covering her assumedly bright red face.</p><p>“Banri, I’m really sorry but you saw n-nothing, okay…!” she cries, voice muffled from her palms being pressed against her cheeks.</p><p>He snorts, shaking his head in exasperation. “Yeah, whatever. Judging from what I saw in Sakyo’s pants, anyway, I’m pretty sure I saw <em> nothing</em>--”</p><p>Dodging the slipper that was thrown at his head, Banri quickly climbs upstairs, cackling to himself as he recalls the look of utter mortification on both of their faces. But damn, couples have even infiltrated the dorm. How disgusting…</p><p>Just as he’s about to open his room door, he freezes, hand hovering over the seemingly innocent doorknob. Wait, what the <em> fuck </em> is he hearing right now?</p><p>“Mmm…”</p><p>Is… is that Juza…? But… that Hyodo bastard’s too antisocial to bang anyone, isn’t he? People aren’t just suddenly into that stuff now? Surely he would’ve had the decency to inform Banri before inviting someone over? Or at the very least, put a sock on the door so he knows to back off?</p><p>“Mmph... S-so good…”</p><p>Banri feels as if he’s going to be sick. For some reason, the idea of Juza being intimate with someone just rubs him the wrong way. He feels cold all over, like he’s been drenched with water from a cruel bucket-on-the-door prank and all his classmates are laughing at him for being such a fucking <em> idiot </em> for falling for it.</p><p>Well, since he wasn’t considerate enough to make a ‘keep out’ sign, Banri’s just going to take the piss out of him and walk right on in--that’ll teach him.</p><p>“What’s so good?” he snidely remarks as he confidently strides into the room, even making sure to flick the lights on for maximum humiliation. He’s then surprised for the second time that day, because Juza’s the only other person in the room. And he’s not even doing anything out of the ordinary.</p><p>Juza looks up from the box cradled on his lap, his facial features stuck in a dilemma between embarrassment and annoyance. His mouth’s smeared with chocolate, and Banri actually does feel like a fucking idiot because of <em> course </em> he’s just enjoying sweets on Valentine’s Day and wanted a bit of privacy. He’s weird like that.</p><p>“Ah… Nothing,” he mumbles, instinctively hiding the pale pink box underneath his pillow. </p><p>Shrugging the shock off from his shoulders, Banri snickers to himself, proceeding to torment his favourite target. “What’s this cute, frilly thing under your pillow, Hyodo?”</p><p>“Shut up. It’s nothing,” Juza sulks, curling a protective fist over his chocolate’s badly thought out hiding place.</p><p>“It wouldn’t happen to be a box of chocolates from a girl, would it?” The thought strangely enrages him, for some reason, and he’s instilled with the urge to snatch that box away from Juza, crushing the sweets between his palms and leaving them to melt beneath his bitter fingers.</p><p>Juza narrows his eyes, frustrated that he’s now unable to enjoy his sweets in peace because Settsu’s as <em> God damned annoying </em> as always.</p><p>“If you must know, I bought them for myself. They’re limited edition chocolates for Valentine’s Day. Now leave me the hell alone,” he snarls, pulling the box back into his lap as he begins to unwrap another rose-shaped confection.</p><p>But because pushing Juza’s buttons is <em> always </em> first-up on his itinerary, Banri leans in to pop the entire chocolate into his mouth, lips curled into a shit-eating grin.</p><p>“Oi, dipshit, that was <em> mine </em>,” Juza growls, his hand yanking Banri down by the collar in an attempt to intimidate him.</p><p>Which would’ve definitely worked, if Banri had any sense of self-preservation. But when it comes to Juza, he <em> abso-fucking-lutely </em> does not. He merely bats his eyelids, parting his lips to reveal a half-melted rose wilting miserably on his tongue. </p><p>“Y’want it? Come get it,” he teases. </p><p>What he expects is a punch in the face. Or if Juza’s feeling especially upset, maybe a kick to the stomach. What he absolutely does <em> not </em> expect is for Juza to actually heed his words and literally come get it--surging upwards, he launches his tongue into Banri’s mouth, their teeth clacking loudly from the impact.</p><p>Banri hisses in pain, neck aching from the absolute <em> whiplash </em> of a kiss. As he struggles to pull back, Juza reaches up to firmly grip onto his locks with sticky fingers, rendering him helpless. He writhes on the spot, feeling Juza’s tongue greedily lap up the chocolate in his mouth.</p><p>He wants to punch him. Damn, he wants to punch the asshole in the head so <em> bad </em>, but the way he’s prying his lips open and licking at every crevice in his mouth in such a methodical manner, breath carelessly teetering over the edge of uneven, is… oddly attractive.</p><p>“H-Hyo… d--” he tries to get out, curling his fists against Juza’s chest. He feels awfully self-conscious of how neither of them have their eyes shut--both of them are just death-staring, as if daring each other to participate in this sick game of gay chicken. Although as Juza continues his explorations, Banri’s glare softens to something a little more pathetic, his vision beginning to cloud over in the slightest.</p><p>Juza’s running his tongue over every inch of Banri’s mouth, despite the fact that it’s pretty much already clean of chocolate. And yet he persists, forcibly holding Banri’s head in place as he aggressively sucks and licks and <em> kisses </em> him, having the absolute fucking nerve to appear as nonchalant as ever. <em> Well</em>, Banri thinks, <em> I’m definitely not going to let myself be the only one affected by this</em>.</p><p>Determined to one-up Juza, Banri reaches down into his lap to skilfully unwrap another chocolate with one hand, alerting Juza instantaneously. He breaks away from Banri’s lips in surprise, but Banri moves quicker than he can protest, because before he even knows it, Banri has already unwrapped the sweet, dropped it into his own mouth, and clumsily crashed his lips against Juza’s.</p><p>Juza’s groans are swallowed into the back of Banri’s throat, and he falters his stance, allowing Banri to gently topple him backwards onto his bed, the box of chocolates falling across his sheets carelessly. He’s not even holding onto Banri’s hair anymore, his hands slowly finding their way down his back before making their home in the groove of Banri’s waist. His fingers framed Banri with a sense of tenderness that his eyes lacked, his unwavering stare intense enough to melt flesh and cartilage.</p><p>And melt he did indeed, Banri’s elbows digging deeper and deeper into the mattress, the flesh on his lips feeling as though they were softening like candle wax, graciously dripping chocolate and saliva into Juza’s willing mouth.</p><p>He can’t tell if they’ve been kissing for minutes or hours, but when they finally part from each other, Banri’s panting, his pupils dilated and lips glossy, and the box of chocolates is overturned, sitting at the foot of Juza’s bed. He sits back in Juza’s lap, light-headed, blinking dumbly as he tries to process whatever the hell just happened.</p><p>“I… Uh…” he eloquently starts, “Those really are good chocolates.” </p><p>Juza watches him with unblinking eyes. Banri’s not certain if Juza even heard him. </p><p>“Right, guess I’ll go downstairs, then. Hopefully Sakyo’s done being disgusting--”</p><p>“Shut up, Banri,” Juza mutters, sitting up to pull the other into an unexpectedly gentle kiss, fingers rubbing soothing circles into Banri’s torso. As if rehearsed, Banri automatically slips his arms around Juza’s neck, fighting to keep the ridiculous smile from his lips.</p><p><em> Well</em>, he thinks, <em> maybe February isn’t so bad after all</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gosh, i can't believe i'm contributing more than just shitposts to this fandom. i'm so sorry. AJSDKLNADLKASN<br/>i'm on twitter at <a href="https://twitter.com/madeoforchids">@madeoforchids</a>, so if you'd like to cry over a3 w/ me, you're more than welcome to!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>